


Surrounded

by laetan_magister



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetan_magister/pseuds/laetan_magister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble where Ceri Hawke reflects on her final meeting with a certain pirate rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded

She was always so careful, always covered her tracks. The red templars, however, saw through her tricks and ambushed her when she least expected it. As the red templars surrounded her, her last thoughts went to Isabela.   
Despite her calm and easygoing facade, she always fretted over Hawke's well-being. When the letter from Varric arrived, Isabela insisted on going with her.   
"Ceri, you don't even know what will happen if you go! We already killed this Corypheus once, and I almost lost you," she stated, holding Ceri's arms like they were her only anchor to this world. Ceri could see the worry in the pirate's eyes, how she wished Hawke would stay.   
Ceri slid her arms around Isabela's waist. "I love you, Bela, but I can't leave this unfinished."   
Bela moved her hands to Ceri's face and brought the mage in for a kiss. Unlike most of Isabela's kisses, this particular one seemed to last longer, as if the pirate knew it would be the last time she would kiss Ceri. She relished each moment, never wanting it to end.   
Hawke finally broke the kiss and brought their foreheads together. The simply stood there, silent tears falling from both of their faces.   
"I need you to promise, promise you'll come back. I can't bear the thought of you not...here anymore."  
Ceri looked into the pirate's amber eyes, "I promise."


End file.
